Tragedy Supermarket
by Big Twins K.M.S
Summary: DRABBLE JUST KYUMIN


Tragedy Supermarket

Main Cast

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

YAOI, Typo(s), Aneh, Bikin Muntah, Pusing Berkepanjangan.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Ditemani dengan mantel hangat dan syal yang melilit indah dileher nya. Sungmin berjalan santai melewati kerumunan orang yang nampak akan kesibukan nya sendiri. Dilewati nya taman yang didominasi anak anak kecil yang asyik dengan acara bermain nya tak luput dari itu banyak juga namja yeoja yang merupakan pasangan saling berjalan bersama menggandeng lengan pasangan nya masing masing dengan erat.  
Sungmin nampak menikmati pemandangan yang ada sekarang terlihat dari ia yang selalu menunjukkan senyum manis nya pada siapapun yang dilewatinya. Angin semilir menghampiri membuat rambut yang sudah di tata baik menjadi berantakan menambah kesan imut dirinya. Ia berjalan tak tentu arah, Sungmin tak tahu ia hendak ingin kemana hingga namja imut ini menghentikan langkah kaki nya ketika Traffic Light yang ada dihadapan menunjukkan warna merah. Sama seperti pejalan lain yang ingin menyebrangi jalan ini, mereka bersama menunggu hingga Traffic Light itu berubah warna menjadi hijau tanda diperbolehkan menyebrang jalan. Tak perlu menunggu lama warna hijau yang ada pun menyapa penglihatan nya sekarang. Segera Sungmin lewati zebra croos yang ada dihadapan dan melanjutkan jalan nya yang tak tentu arah. Sekarang ia berada di daerah yang dominan akan gedung apartement, perusahaan, dan supermarket. Setelah memasuki kawasan ini, entah kenapa Sungmin ingin sekali masuk dan berbelanja kebutuhan bulanan nya mengingat ini tanggal muda untuk mengisi kulkas nya yang kosong. Di dorong nya pintu supermarket tersebut. Sungmin masih berdiri didepan pintu dan mengedarkan pandangan hendak kemana ia menjelajah isi supermarket ini. Setelah menemukan bilik yang akan dituju diarahkan langkah nya menuju tempat tersebut, Sungmin nampak memilih milih makanan kaleng apa yang hendak di beli nya, Sungmin melakukan itu disetiap bilik yang di tuju untuk mencari sesuatu yang dicari nya. Sekarang di keranjang milik nya sudah hampir terisi penuh akan barang belanjaan yang dipilih Sungmin. Namun ada yang kurang setelah melihat isi keranjang yang ia jinjing. Akhir nya Sungmin kembali berkeliling guna mencari sesuatu yang ia rasa belum namja imut ini ambil. Hingga sampailah Sungmin disuatu bilik yang paling pojok dengan suasana sepi tak ada orang disitu. Diedarkan pandangan nya mencari sesuatu, mata Sugmin berbinar kala melihat sekotak makanan kucing yang sering ia beli bertengger di hadapan nya. Sungmin pun mengambil kotak itu dan hendak meletakkan dikeranjang, namun tiba tiba lampu di Super Market itu padam. Gelap tak ada cahaya setitk pun menyusahkan Sungmin untuk meletakkan kotak yang ia pegang ke dalam keranjang. Sungmin yang panic menjatuhkan kotak makan kucing itu dan segera mengambil handphone pink nya di kantung mantel. Hal itu membuat Sungmin bertambah panic saat tak mendapati benda kotak canggih itu di mantelnya. Sungmin sudah merogoh semua kantung yang ada di mantelnya namun nihil, benda kotak yang dicarinya tak ada. Sungmin bertambah panic saat derap langkah seseorang mendekati ia berada sekarang. Keadaan yang gelap membuat Sungmin tak dapat mengenali orang yang makin mendekat kearah nya. Sungminn yang merasa aneh dan waspada, otomatis mundur secara teratur bersama nya derap langkah seseorang makin mendekat. Keringat dingin mengucur membasahi pelipis namja imut itu, wajah pucatya tak akan terlihat akibat tidak ada cahaya disekitarnya, tubuhnya menggigil tanda ia ketakutan.

BRUK !

Seperti nya Sungmin tak bisa kemana mana, Gelap yang ada hanya dapat membuat Sungmin terus menerus mundur dan mengakibatkan punggung nya membentur tembok dengan keras. Bersama dengan tubuh yang membentur tembok, tubuh mungil itu tiba tiba merosot kebawah akibat tidak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya.

"Asshh..ssshh.."

Sesuatu seperti kaki menahan tubuhnya di bagian selangkangan nya. Seseorang yang sudah ada di hadapan Sungmin itu menyelipkan satu kakinya kedalam selangkangan Sungmin guna menahan agar Sungmin tidak merosot. Dikungkung nya namja yang ada dihadapan dengan kedua lengan namja jangkung itu berada disisi kepala Sungmin. Di telusupkan kepalanya kearah perpotongan leher Sungmin. Ia hirup sedalam dalam aroma manis yang menguar dari namja imut ini. Dijilat perpotongan leher itu seduktif, menimbulkan desahan tertahan dari Sungmin.

"Ssshh…"

Tak puas hanya menjilat, Kyuhyun gigit leher putih itu gemas menimbulkan warna merah bercampur keunguan. Seakan menjadi candu Kyuhyun lakukan berkali kali hingga tak urung warna merah mendominasi leher putih Sungmin.

"Akkhh.. saa..kkitt.. aahh."

Sungmin merasakan itu semua. Ya merasakan sentuhan sentuhan kurang ajar yang dimanfaatkan seseorang dalam keadaan gelap seperti ini. Sungmin tidak bisa memberontak. Tenaga nya terkuras habis hanya karna panic an ketajutan yang di alami Sungmin tadi ditambah orang yang menurut Sungmin 'Kurang Ajar' melakukan sentuhan dibagian sensitive Sungmin dan jadilah tubuhnya semakin lemas.

Sungmin hanya dapat pasrah dan menikmati setiap permainan orang yang sedang menyentuh nya ini. Sekarang Sungmin bisa merasakan wajahnya dingin akibat jilatan jilatan orang yang Sungmin anggap 'Kurang Ajar' mulai dari telinga, rahang, pipi, hidung serta tak luput bibir plum nya menjadi lintasan jilatan Kyuhyun. Tak ingin membuang kesempatan saat menjilat wajah imut Sungmin, Kyuhyun yang merasakan benda kenyal nan manis itu terbuka langsung saja melumat kasar benda kenyal itu membuat Sungmin berjengit kaget. Mulut Sungmin yang terbuka pun memberi akses lebih untuk Kyuhyun menjelajahi rongga hangat tersebut.

"Annghh..nngghh..aah.."

Tak hanya itu, tangan yang semula berada disisi kepala Sungmin pun beralih tempat. Kyuhyun membuka resleting mantel yang Sungmin kenakan memudahkan menjelajah kedaerah lain. Nipple yang entah kapan sudah menegang itu tercetak jelas di kaos yang Sungmin kenakan saat Kyuhyun meraba dada nya. Dielusnya benda tonjolan itu diluar kaos, dipilin benda tersebut dengan kasar.

"Aaannghh.. ssshh..lee..pass..aah"

Ini sudah sangat keterlaluan pikir Sungmin, orang 'Kurang Ajar' ini semakin gila menyentuh tubuhnya. Sungmin hampir menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Kyuhyun, namun ia buru buru segera menarik diri untuk tersadar saat mengingat ia tak mengenal orang ini siapa dan ini termasuk tindakan criminal karena termasuk pelecehan sex. Di dorong nya bahu tegap Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangan nya, ia dorong sekuat kuat nya meski tangan ini tak kuat mendorong tubuh besar yang ada dihadapan nya, tapi apa boleh buat hanya ini yang dapat dilakukan Sungmin untuk menghentkan namja ini. Kyuhyun merasakan dorongan lemah dari Sungmin tapi ia mencoba focus pada aksinya. Lama kelamaan dorongan serta pukulan yang telak mengenai bahu Kyuhyun perlahan mulai berhenti, sepertinya Sungmin sudah benar benar kehilangan stamina, dilepasnya pagutan kasar itu, Kyuhyun melihat wajah Sungmin yang samar samar akibat lampu yang sampai sekarang belum menyala. Sungmin yang sudah lemah bertambah lemah hanya dapat memejamkan mata sembari mengambil nafas sebanyak banyaknya akibat pasokan udara di paru parunya menipis saat lumatan di bibir plum nya terlepas, namun tangan yang masih menjelajahi dada nya masih aktif. Sungmin masih dapat merasakan Kyuhyun memilin kedua nipple's itu secara bersamaan dan tak lupa kaki Kyuhyun yang berada diselangkangan Sungmin membuat Sungmin resah dibuatnya.

"Nnnghh..nnghh..aaashhh.." Sungmin tak dapat menahan, ini nikmat. Desahan terus keluar dari bibir plum Sungmin. Junior nya pun sudah menengang akibat senggolan yang disengaja oleh Kyuhyun. Seringai mengerikan pun tercetak jelas di sudut bibir Kyuhyun, ia puas melihat Sungmin yang akhirnya mengikuti jalan permainan dan tak memberontak. Kyuhyun kembali menyeringai saat Sungmin yang sudah duduk sepenuhnya di pahanya, memudahkan dirinya untuk lebih menempel pada junior Sungmin.

"Akh! Ssshh..ssaa..kkiit.."

Lagi lagi Sungmin pasrah dengan seenaknya Kyuhyun menggigit nipple kiri yang masih terbungkus kaos. Kyuhyun juga melakukan senggolan yang semakin cepat di junior Sungmin. Yang menerima pelayanan itu hanya mendesah keenakan sembari terus memejamkan mata. Sungmin tak tahu orang yang masih dia anggap 'Kurang Ajar' ini kapan menghentikan hal ini, Sungmin juga tak tahu sudah berapa lama mereka seperti ini. Sungmin pun tak tahu jika lampu di Supermarket sudah menyala kembali, Namja mungil itu masih kekeuh untuk memejamkan mata dan menikmati setiap permainan ini sekarang. Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun sudah tidak peduli jika ada yang memergoki atau mendengarkan desahan mereka. Mengingat bilik ini tempatnya agak terpojok dan sepi untuk dikunjungi dan didukung dengan tempat mereka yang berada didepan tembok dengan tertutupi dari samping rak rak tempat makanan kucing.

.

.

"Sssh..aaahh..nngghh.."

Bersama dengan desahan nikmat yang dilontarkan Sungmin, Kyuhyun perlahan menyudahi acara menyentuh tubuh Sungmin. Ia jauhkan wajah tampan nya dari dada Sungmin. Sekarang Kyuhyun dapat melihat wajah cantik Sungmin yang berpeluh keringat, sangat cantik dan menggoda pikirnya. Kyuhyun elus pipi chubby yang sudah memerah padam itu pelan, nampak Sungmin menikmati sentuhan diwajahnya dengan masih mata terkatup rapat. Kyuhyun tersenyum ah lebih tepat menyeringai, tiba tiba tubuh Sungmin merosot kebawah dan terduduk di lantai nan dingin itu. Menyadari sentuhan dan penahan tubuhnya menghilang, Sungmin membuka foxy eyes itu cepat. Namja imut itu mendapati cahaya lampu Supermarket itu memenuhi pandangannya, mata foxy itu menyipit akibat banyaknya cahaya yang masuk ke mata agar terbiasa dengan cahaya itu dan seketika Sungmin membelalakan mata saat tak melihat siapapun di hadapan sekarang, benar benar sepi seperti ia pertama kali datang kebilik ini. Seketika Sungmin terhenyak. Siapa yang beberapa jam yang lalu menyentuhnya? Menemani dia disini?

Terlihat namja mungil itu shock atas kejadian tadi. Masih mempertahankan posisi duduknya dan memandang lurus kedepan. Tangan kecil itu ia gunakan untuk menresleting mantel yang terbuka tadi dan segera berdiri membenahi pakaian nya sekarang. Walau dari wajahnya masih menunjukkan raut yang tak terbaca, namun di dalam hatinya terbesit rasa sedih, kecewa, amarah pada seseorang yang telah menyentuhnya. Sungmin pun beranjak dari tempat itu tidak lupa membawa belanjaan yang dia ambil dan pergi menuju kasir dengan ekspresi 360 derajat berbeda dari saat Sungmin memasuki Supermarket ini.

.

.

.

Namja yang tengah berada disuatu tempat tak jauh dari lokasi Supermarket menyunggingkan senyum khas sedari tadi yang tak pernah lepas pandang dari seseorang yang tengah berada didepan kasir. Kyuhyun terus menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan nya mengingat kejadian yang barusan Kyuhyun alami bersama Sungmin.

"Cepat atau lambat kau akan menjadi milikku, Lee Sungmin."

.

.

**END**

**Mind to Review ?**


End file.
